


Imposer

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [58]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Short and ridiculous sequel to Imposter.Janet breaks out of his cell again, this time without the twins.





	Imposer

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something dumb because I love Janet/Kyber so much lmao

**Imposer**

It seemed that every few weeks, their son would break out of his prison cell, free his younger siblings, and then come up to the normal sections of the palace. They'd flop down like they weren't wearing bright orange jumpsuits, like they didn't have broken handcuffs on their wrists. Dragging them back was futile, their son would use the force to turn the troopers away. If Ren tried to take them back, he'd find that as he tried to get one, the other two would gang up on him until he loosened his hold and the one could break free. Eventually, they would allow troopers to bring them back, after a few hours.

It usually happened during the day, around meal times, and it was always all three of them.

Until now.

"What in hells are you two doing?" 

Hux and Ren startled as their oldest spoke to them. They'd been kissing, trying to work up a mood to have sex. The building mood instantly died as they looked to see Kyber, now going by Janet, giving them a confused and slightly disapproving look. 

"We're trying to have sex, kid." Hux smacked Ren's chest. "What? He's twenty."

"Sex? Why are you trying to reproduce? Mother is far too old."

Now it was Ren's turn to give the confused look. "That's not what we're doing."

"Then why would you have sex? That defeats the purpose."

"You can do it for fun. It feels good, and you can prevent the reproduction."

Janet nodded thoughtfully. "Huh. I never knew. Well, I am very tired. Move over."

"No, Janet-" Ren's protest was in vain as Janet forced himself in between the both of them, settling onto the bed. His head sunk into the pillow. Ren sighed and turned onto his back. So much for an enjoyable night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton


End file.
